morlochfandomcom-20200214-history
Rat Catcher
Category:Disciplines The Vermin Slayer Rat Catchers are expert hunters and killers of rats and other vermin. They can lure swarms of rats into their traps, and know how to seek out and kill vermin of all kinds. Rats, giant rats, Skrell, and other horrors all teem in the sewers of the major cities, and the Rat Catchers wage a constant, unseen war with them. More Rat Catcher Lore. Discipline Information Discipline Effects *'Grants Powers' Discipline Locations Discipline Powers Call of the Sewers "Summon Pet" Granted: Level 20 Teachers: Master Rat Catcher (40) Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 80 to 120 (at power ranks 1 to 40) Casting Time: 7 Seconds Recycle Time: 600 to 300 seconds (at power ranks 0 to 40) Generates Hate: No Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Spell cast cancelled if caster takes any damage at all while in spellcasting trance. Effects: *Summons Pet **(Power Level 0 to 2) Summons Creature:Giant Rat (Level 16 ) **(Power Level 3 to 4) Summons Creature:Giant Rat (Level 17 ) **(Power Level 5 to 6) Summons Creature:Giant Rat (Level 18 ) **(Power Level 7 to 8) Summons Creature:Giant Rat (Level 19 ) **(Power Level 9 to 10) Summons Creature:Giant Rat (Level 20 ) **(Power Level 11 to 12) Summons Creature:Giant Rat (Level 21 ) **(Power Level 13 to 14) Summons Creature:Giant Rat (Level 22 ) **(Power Level 15 to 16) Summons Creature:Giant Rat (Level 23 ) **(Power Level 17 to 18) Summons Creature:Giant Rat (Level 24 ) **(Power Level 19 to 20) Summons Creature:Giant Rat (Level 25 ) **(Power Level 21 to 22) Summons Creature:Giant Rat (Level 26 ) **(Power Level 23 to 24) Summons Creature:Giant Rat (Level 27 ) **(Power Level 25 to 26) Summons Creature:Giant Rat (Level 28 ) **(Power Level 27 to 28) Summons Creature:Giant Rat (Level 29 ) **(Power Level 29 to 30) Summons Creature:Giant Rat (Level 30 ) **(Power Level 31 to 32) Summons Creature:Giant Rat (Level 31 ) **(Power Level 33 to 34) Summons Creature:Giant Rat (Level 32 ) **(Power Level 35 to 36) Summons Creature:Giant Rat (Level 33 ) **(Power Level 37 to 38) Summons Creature:Giant Rat (Level 34 ) **(Power Level 39 to 40) Summons Creature:Giant Rat (Level 35 ) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Slay Rat "Temporary Weapon Enchantment" Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 0 ( Untrained) Teachers: Master Rat Catcher (20) Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 50 Casting Time: 7 seconds Recycle Time: 300.0 seconds Generates Hate: No Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Non-Combat Mode Only Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Weapons (inventory items) Applies Effect(s): (From Power Ranks 0 to 20) * Duration: 10:00 minutes * Stackability: ** Stack Category: EnchantWeapon ** Stack Rank: 0 ** Stack Rule: Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). * Damage bonus against Rats: + 20% to 34.2% (from power rank 0 to 20) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Plague "Single Target Health Recovery Debuff" Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 0 ( Untrained) Teachers: Master Rat Catcher (20) Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Disease Mana Cost: 36 to 56 (at power ranks 0 to 20) Casting Time: 1 seconds Recycle Time: 60.0 seconds Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Monsters or Players (120 Units) Can affect caster and group members. Applies Effect(s): (From Power Ranks 0 to 20) * Duration: 60 seconds * Stackability: ** Stack Category: RecoveryHealthDeBuff ** Stack Rank: 0 ** Stack Rule: Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). * Health Recovery Rate: -15% to -75% (from power rank 0 to 20) * Dispel Tags: Disease -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Infection "Single Target Mana Recovery Debuff" Requires Dodge Skill (5) Granted: Level 40 Power Rank: 20 (Journeyman) Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Disease Mana Cost: 31 to 71 (at power ranks 0 to 40)* Casting Time: 1 seconds* Recycle Time: 60.0 seconds* Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Players Only (100 Units) Can affect caster and group members Effects: * Mana Recovery Rate: -5% to -65% (from power rank 0 to 20) * Duration: :30 to 1:00 seconds (at power ranks 0 to 20)* * Stack Category: ManaRecoveryDeBuff * Stack Rank: 0 * Stack Rule: Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). *Dispel Tags: Disease Patch History 01/07/2009 *Infection will no longer dispel mana recovery buffs. *"Infection" will now scale from -5% to -35% at PR0 to PR20. *"Plague" will now scale from -15% to -75% PR0 to PR20. *"Plague" and "Infection" are now dispel flagged as Disease.